Penn Zero Special Request
by Pyromaniac Wolf
Summary: This story was originally thought up by someone else, I just pasted it together for them. A person who went by Random name had originally thought this story up but was unable to post it. I didn't see anyone attempt to make this so I tried it. Well I hope it's alright either way, and everyone else review please! If anyone has I story they'd like specifically written please review!


_**-Very Important Author's Note!-**_ I would like to clarify that this story was not thought up by me. I was reading through some fanfictions and checking the reviews to see how everyone liked this person's story and stumbled upon a certain comment. It was a person who was labeled Random name and explained how they weren't allowed to have an account. I saw they had left a little story within the review and asked if the author would make it for them. I don't know if they did and I just scrolled over it and did not notice it but I decided I'd take a crack at their idea if it wasn't already done. I do not know if the reader will stumble upon this while looking through all the other stories but I hope I made this fanfiction to their liking.

Well enough of my babbling, I'll just go ahead with the story. If anyone has a story but can not publish it or needs any help I'd be glad to help them. Also heads up, I barely watch this cartoon and only know few things about it, if I screwed up please review and tell me.

* * *

Chapter 1- Maybe?

I was lying on my couch as thoughts raced through my head. It had been on my mind for a while, not knowing whether or not I should face the facts. Shifting upside down to where my legs were tossed over the back of the couch, I gazed off at my living room contemplating what I should do. I could just tell her to get over these feelings. No. The thought of rejection would kill me...

I snapped out of my notion as I saw a familiar printed shorts stand in front of me.

"Penn?" I heard a voice ring out as I flipped upright as Boone sat down beside me, he had a concerned look on his face.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" I asked cheerfully as Boone looked askance towards me.

Looking down at the ground, I sighed. It must be pretty obvious I seem slightly off, I guess there's no use hiding it. Bringing my gaze back to Boone I decided I should probably tell him what was on my mind. Taking a deep breath, I started explaining.

"I-I just... don't know how she feels." I ended as Boone's face lit up with excitement.

"I knew it!" He exclaimed as he jolted up to his feet and I quickly sat him back down. Trying to shut him up he continued, "Well then tell her man!"

"Tell who what?" I hear a feminine voice chime in as my face grew pale with freight. Turning towards the doorway I see Sashi make her way closer to us as I try covering Boone's mouth.

"Oh, uh... It's nothing." I say over Boone's muffled voice. Sashi looks at me skeptically as she steps closer towards me. I feel my heart race as she stands next to me as well as my face heating up more and more. She inspects the both of us as I try to keep Boone from talking as he struggled even more.

"Are you sure? Why do you have your hand over Boone's mouth?" Sashi asked as she raised an eyebrow at the situation. I start racking my brain for excuses when I blurt out, "Generic excuse."

I mentally slapped myself while I physically slapped myself at the same time, did I really just try to use that as an excuse?

"Did you just say generic excuse?" I heard her ask as I felt myself go pale with embarrassment. Then I forgot. I wasn't covering Boone's mouth anymore. I quickly tried to stop him but it was too late. The words rang out for everyone to hear.

"Penn likes you." Boone blurted out as those words rang in my ears to haunt me the rest of my life. I knew Sashi had heard it and in frustration and embarrassment I cried out, "Boone!"

"What?" I heard him reply nonchalantly as I raced out of the house before Sashi had time to react or process the thought. I started a mental check list in my head. First I would have to change my name and get a whole new make over, maybe I could-

Suddenly I accidentally ran into someone in my panic run. I kept my head down in hopes the person wouldn't see my face in the chaotic state I was in. As I tried to say sorry and leave I heard the all too familiar voice of my nemesis.

"Ugh, Penn Zero. Just who I need right now..." I heard his sarcastic remark impale my already emotional state. Trying to stay calm and keep my cool I replied, "Sorry Rippen." as my voice wavered in the feeling of despondency.

I turn to run away once more when I feel a hand lay upon my shoulder. Turning, I see Rippen with a serious look on his face as if he is truly concerned for my well being.

"Penn, what's wrong?" He asks as I wipe tears from my face

"Why should I tell you? You don't care, I'm you adversary anyway. You'd be thrilled to have me out of the way once and for all." I state as rub my face from even more tears that some how still flow.

"Of course I want you out of the way," He starts as I tear up slightly more, "but not like this it wouldn't be the same finally winning without actually beating you."

I pout a little as I finally explain my situation oddly enough to my rival, "Boone t-told Sashi I l-like her... She must hate me now..."

"Did she say that?"

"Well no..."

Rippen stands up a little straighter as he crosses his arms and sighs, "Penn, you can't just jump to conclusions about things if you don't know what's truly going on."

"Yeah you tell me this now old man?..." I muttered under my breath a little angry at myself for my own stupidity, I should have known this...

"I heard that young man!" Rippen snapped at me as I flinched at the sternness in his voice. He started reminding me of a father figure weirdly enough. I noticed he relaxed as he continued his lecture.

"Just ask her how she feels about you at this point, she knows how you feel. If she turns you down it wasn't meant to be. You have your whole life to find the girl for you and you're still young." Rippen explained as I felt better about the whole situation.

Smiling I said my thanks to him, "You know..." I started as I noticed I got his attention fully, "you would make a really good father one day."

Rippen fell silent at the compliment as I continued, "You're a bit of a softie aren't you?" I teased as he snapped at me

"Shut up and go talk to the girl!"

I race off, but not without a hug with Rippen, as I feel great and reassured that I had just overreacted to the whole thing. I'll get over this soon enough, I'm sure. In the distance I can hear two voices conversing, "Rippen! There you are but where were you?"

"Oh, you know. Just dealing with a little imp, Larry."

Slowing closing in on my house, I slow my pace and take a deep breath. Here goes nothing. As I saunter up the walkway I hear my name called out.

"Penn, where were you? We were worried sick!" I hear the concernment in Sashi's voice as she races up to me and wraps her arms around my neck. I savor the moment because soon I'll have to confront her about Boone's outburst...

* * *

To be continued... maybe?

This wasn't my story plot idea, once again I got this from Random name. I hope if you read this it is to your standards and if not I can always revise. If you like this I may continue it if you like, but for now I don't plan on updating. However I may in the future so I won't post it as complete before anyone comments on that. Anyway if anyone has story ideas that want someone else to take a crack at I'll see about it, or if you need any help with your own story I'll be glad to help. Well I hope you enjoyed this short story! Have a nice day~


End file.
